


A Policeman's Lot Is Not a Happy One

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Putting one's foot in one's mouth, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway has two run-ins with a particular PC…much to the PC's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Policeman's Lot Is Not a Happy One

James sits crosslegged on the tatty blanket he's arranged on the pavement, playing his guitar. He's undercover as a busker, but what he's really doing is keeping an eye on the place across the street, which may be part of a money laundering ring.

"Here, you, time to move on."

James looks up to see a helmeted PC looking annoyed. Dixon of bloody Dock Green.

James gives the constable a vague, friendly smile. "I'm not breaking the law. I love laws."

The constable mutters something about bloody vagrants and walks away. James can't wait to see him round the nick.

* * *

PC Bayliss, who James has met before, gives his entire report in a rush, making it sound as if it is one polysyllabic word. Clearly he is not used to reporting to people outside his department. When he finishes, he straightens proudly.

James nods. “Good.”

PC Bayliss nods. “Thank you, sir.” He looks at James for the first time and frowns. Ah, James thinks, there it is.

“Have I met you before, sir?” Bayliss asks, brow furrowing.

“Might’ve seen me on the pavement somewhere,” James says.

Bayliss looks suddenly horrified. He remembers. James smiles at him.

“Bloody vagrant,” James says.

* * *

PC Bayliss stares at DS Hathaway. "Sir, I—"

"You may go, Constable." Hathaway's voice is soft, but Bayliss knows an order when he hears one. _Christ, I'm buggered._ If Hathaway won't even let him apologise, then he's doomed. Maybe he'll get a warning instead of being sacked. Leaving the office, he nearly collides with a briskly striding woman. It takes him a moment to recognise Chief Superintendent Innocent.

"James, I've got a question."

_Fuck!_ How much worse can this get? Not only has he insulted a superior officer, but one who the Chief Super calls by his first name. _Doomed._

* * *

Bayliss slinks into the canteen. The condemned man deserves a cuppa. He stares into the milky depths of his cup.

"Hello, Tom. You look like someone ate your last HobNob."

He looks up at Julie Lockhart. They've worked together before. "I'm doomed."

"What's wrong?"

He tells her the whole depressing story.

"You're not going to get sacked. The Sarge wouldn't do that."

_Hah!_ She's never been on the wrong side of the terrifying DS Hathaway. "The worst part is waiting for him to do... something."

"Tom, you muppet!"

"What?"

She laughs. "He's already done it. Scared you witless, hasn't he?"


End file.
